Green Hearts
by TriMinakami
Summary: Eri and Umi are in a relationship. Not that anyone's ever seen them kiss anyways. And thus, Honoka comes up with a brilliant idea- take a picture of them kissing! The only problem is, however, they do NOT want to kiss in front of a photo. (Oneshot.)


Umi was well-known in the group for being extremely weak to… romance. She was scared and afraid of romance, she claimed to have nightmares of romance, and she worries an extreme lot about… romance. Within a few months after the debut of her fear of romance during the trip at Maki's place, everyone had their own share of amusement and knowledge about Umi's fears.

Of course, this was needless to say, accepted by the group. It wasn't like anyone was going to start dating anyone, right?

_Wrong._

In the group of µ's, Ayase Eri, the ex-Student Council President, had suddenly started dating another of their own members; she had been in love with her girlfriend for quite some time now, and at one point, planned to confess to the person she loved. However, it surprised her greatly when her very shy girlfriend came and _confessed to her_ instead. Eri was completely shocked to think that her now-lover would be able to ask someone out.

When they revealed that they were then going out, the reactions of µ's was naturally shocked. However, none had expected the cause of their extra shock added to the '_ehhhhh!?_' scream that rang throughout the entire school building.

_Sonoda Umi._

Of all the people that had fallen in love, that had asked a girl out- _the former Student Council President, of all people_– and of all people to be going out with anyone on dates… nobody was expecting Umi to actually have had the courage to do so.

It had recently been some kind of in-group joke inside µ's whenever someone talks about dating; someone, either Honoka or Rin, would suddenly suggest Umi dating and everyone except a red-faced Umi would laugh and tease Umi in a friendly manner.

Needless to say, this did not went by peacefully; they started questioning Umi and Eri randomly from time to time, like who's on top and who's on bottom, who's the man and who's the woman, and whether they've had sex yet or not.

Umi was not amused.

Neither was Eri.

* * *

"Hey, hey…" Honoka suddenly called.

Umi and Eri both raised an eyebrow at this as they sat together in the club room, but they shrugged it off. "Yes, Honoka?" Umi asked.

The ginger-haired girl 'secretly' laughed evilly to herself- sadly in public, which the dating couple immediately noticed- and took out a camera. "I want to take a romantic picture, and since you two are already going out… can you two kiss for me?" she asked. The other girls in the room heard this and blushed a bit at the request, then glanced at the two girls.

Eri immediately spat out some tea she had been drinking onto Nozomi, who had been sitting across Eri's location.

The purple-haired third-year twitched her eyes a bit and sighed. "Erichi… you seemed to have spilled some tea on me."

Now, Eri had definitely heard this. Seeing as it's _Nozomi_, the blonde fearfully decided to ignore her and turned to Honoka with a blush. "H-Honoka! We can't do that and l-let you take a picture! It's… it's…"

"It's embarrassing!" Umi concluded, equally as red as her lover.

Honoka grinned. "D'awww, come on."

Nozomi coughed again. She walked over to Eri and patted her, causing her to freeze. "Erichi~? Did you hear me?" she whispered gently. Eri slowly turned to Nozomi, her face draining its own color to white. "Why don't you make it up to me by, I don't know, letting us take that picture of a kiss~?"

Umi and Eri, whilst blushing, remained frozen in the room.

"Ooooh!" Rin squealed. "This will be romantic and amazing, nya!"

Hanayo furiously grabbed some tissues and blocked her nose's passage before any blood could spill out of her dirty dirty mind. "I- I don't mind at all! You two can k-k-kiss!"

"N-not that I'm interested…" Maki looked away, her face matching her hair. She slowly glanced back, waiting for a kiss.

Nico sighed. "This is a waste of time… hurry it up so we can get on with it," she demanded.

Kotori took out some more cameras, to which Umi dropped her jaw at. "Here you go, girls~" she said, handing out each camera until every member of µ's except Umi and Eri each had cameras to take a picture with. "Now, about that picture! Come on, Umi-chan!"

Eri looked around. "U-Umi-chan… I think we should leave now…"

Umi, however, was to shocked by the sudden development to even move. She remained still, staring at everyone else who was grinning evilly at their with their cameras in hand. (Except Nico, who seemed to be rolling her eyes in boredom.) "…"

Seeing no alternative, the blonde girl suddenly pointed to the door. "Umi-chan! I'm naked!" she embarrassedly shrieked.

Everyone else dropped their jaw at what _Ayase Eri_ had suddenly said. Within seconds, Umi turned her head immediately with a blush, expecting to see exactly what her lover had said. "W-where!?" she shrieked.

Eri mentally sighed and dragged Umi towards the door. "Let's goooooo!"

"They're getting away!"

"Go after her!"

"Just one kiss, Eri! One kiss!"

"My, Eri's such a bold dirty girl~"

"Umi-chan! Come on!"

"Nyaaaaa~ it'll be fun, nothing bad can happen!"

"D-do it for the sake of yuri all over the world!"

Meanwhile, Eri and Umi were wondering why the hell they even wanted a photo of them kissing.

* * *

**The Corridors**

"W-we should be safe here now," Eri panted. She looked up, and seeing as they were in the school's corridors- but far away from their clubroom, she hoped they managed to lose the others in time. "Anyways…"

Umi blushed. "W-what is it…?"

The blonde pouted. "Umi-chan… you… you reacted when I said I was naked…" she began. Umi, surprisingly, took a step back as she paled and blushed at the same time. "Did you… really want to see me naked that much…?"

"W-wait! Eri!" the bluenette frantically waved her hands around. "I, I wasn't thinking anything dirty! I was just going to tell you to put your clothes back on!" This was partly true and partly false. While Umi had actually wanted to tell Eri to put her clothes back on if that _were_ the case, another side of her had also wanted Eri to refuse if that _were_ the case. Nevertheless, Umi was greatly disappointed. "I p-promise! I promise!"

"Hehhhh?" the blonde whispered into her ear. She trapped Umi around the wall and her arms, smirking. "Shall I make sure the promise is valid?"

Her lover found her legs weakening, and she was breathing much more heavily now. "E-Eri…"

The two leaned in closer-

_"-found ya!"_ Honoka screamed and jumped out from one corner.

Despite how cute and amusing Umi's shriek of surprise was, Eri didn't really like the thought of staying there and letting Honoka enjoy the show. She grabbed Umi's hand and started running again. "Stupid Honoka…"

* * *

**The Girls' Toilet**

If there was one thing that was on Umi's mind right now, it was why they even bothered to label the toilet as the girls'. Seriously? It's an all-girls' school. Why bother labeling it when no boy would come and peek on them? Umi shook her head. _Why was I even wondering that?_ she panted, and saw Eri equally tired. "A-are you okay, Eri?" she asked, worried.

The blonde appreciated the thought that her girlfriend was even worried for her. "I-I'm alright…" she replied, and washed her face. "Why're they so stubborn on taking a picture of us…?"

Umi chuckled. "Honoka's just like that… spreading her crazy crazy ideas." she answered her lover's question.

"Yeah… we've got to be more careful around here…" Eri murmured. She looked around and lowered her voice. "Wouldn't want to be- U-Umi-chan!?"

The bluenette kept Eri right against the wall, her face nuzzling against the blonde's clothes. "…" Umi said nothing, but her face heated up expectably.

"U-Umi-chan!" Eri hissed. "N-not… now…"

"Why not?" Umi asked back. She was close to the state of 'drunk'; for some reason, extreme embarrassment would cause Umi to become an entirely different person a few minutes later. How long it lasts really depends on the situation and whether it somehow snaps her out of it. "You were about to… _do_me just now… weren't you?"

Her sweet breath tickled Eri's ear. "B-b-but… U-Umi…chan…"

"_And out in public too… Eri, you naughty, dirty, girl…_" Umi grinned.

Once again, they leaned in closer-

"_-Rin found them!_" Rin proudly kicked a stall's door open from the inside, holding her camera up. "Now kiss, nya!"

This time, Umi snapped out of it; and she was the one who found Eri's surprised scream rather cute and amusing. She grabbed the blonde's hands and rushed out the toilet immediately.

* * *

**A Janitor's Locker/Closet**

"…i-it's a bit tight in here…" Eri muttered. The two were pushed against each other, stomach-to-stomach, inside the locker/closet where a janitor would keep their supplies. Not that there were any janitors here at school; it was actually up to responsible students to clean up any messes they notice, if they wanted a clean environment. Yeah, the janitors weren't affect by school idols and didn't rejoin the school staff, so despite Honoka's hard work, the janitors don't apple to the result. "U-Umi-chan?" she asked.

Umi blushed. "H-hai!?" she shrieked; she certainly did not want Eri to bring up what she did while at the toilet.

"…c-can we… ki…kiss…?" Eri asked. Her face had been equally red.

"K-kiss!?"

"Shhhh!"

They shut their mouths and waited to hear if there was anyone outside.

No one.

Sighing in relief, Umi gave Eri an excited but nervous stare. "B-but… now…!?"

Eri nodded. "I… I don't think I can… last a whole day…" she meekly replied. "Besides! W-we're in a locker, nobody will f-find us!"

"But… but…"

The blonde found this chance to progress their relationship. "We can do…" she began, and leaned in closer to Umi's ear. _"…do whatever you want…"_

This caught Umi's full attention. "…h-h-hai…" she muttered back.

Blushes and stares were exchanged, and Umi slowly leaned towards Eri, and the blonde slowly wrapped her arms around Umi's neck. Their lips were close to touchi-

"_Mop… mop… where's the mop…?_" Kotori's voice sang from outside the closet/locker.

The two girls froze. "…" Eri glared at Umi, who nervously, embarrassedly and sheepishly looked away. She managed to find a mop somewhere near Eri and slightly creaked open the closet/locker's door. "H-here," she told Kotori with the worst fake-voice imitation possible; Kotori couldn't see through the gaps, but wasn't even surprised by a supposedly talking closet/locker.

The costume designer happily took the mop from what she speculated was the closet's arms. "_Thank you, Mr. Closet!_" she exclaimed, letting the two girls inside to sigh in relief. "_Now I can clean this oddly stained window…_" Kotori went to clean the windows that were unfortunately close to the locker.

Eri whimpered. "W-w-what now…?"

Umi sweated nervously. "We'll just… h-have to wait until she goes…"

The two stared at each other again. They attempted to do a silent noiseless kiss, not noticing a '_wait a minute…_' from outside the locker/closet, and they yelped a bit when their backs started to pain. "U-Umi-chan… you're… a bit h-heavy…"

The bluenette blushed. "S-shut it…"

They leaned in closer to each other once more, and their lips tou-

"_I found Umi-chan!_" Kotori screamed, finally realizing that the two were hiding inside the closet/locker, pulling the door open.

Nevertheless, the two girls were so close to making out in front of Kotori, they screamed and ran away as far as possible.

* * *

**The Piano Room**

"A-are you sure we'll be safe here?" Eri asked.

Umi nodded. "Maki is probably still trying to find us outside… s-so I'm pretty sure we'll be safe!"

The two girls nodded and stood in the room, hoping that karma wouldn't suddenly diss them and make someone walk into the room.

It didn't.

They sighed in relief. Then, Umi suddenly found herself pushed against a wall, Eri pushing her body against hers. "W-well then?" Eri smiled with a faint blush on her face. "I can't seem to wait anymore… shall we?"

Giving in, Umi sighed. "S-sure…"

"_Ahem._"

They froze. Rather than suddenly entering a fierce heated kiss, they slowly turned to Maki, who was _not amused at all_ and sat on the chair in front of the piano. She leaned on her arms that rested on top of the piano's opening case thing that covered the keys. "M-Maki-chan!" Eri yelped. "W-when did you…"

"I was here the entire time, you idiots!" Maki replied.

"…" Umi was speechless. _How the hell did I not notice her!?_

Maki grinned, taking out her camera. "I knew Umi would think that I wouldn't come back and wait here." she said. "Now then… can you two-"

They were gone in an instant.

"…damn it!"

* * *

**The Clubroom**

Umi poked her head through the door, looking around. Nico was drinking her cup of coffee silently on the table. "D-damn it…"

"You can come in," Nico suddenly said.

Eri and Umi tensed. _S-seriously?_

Nico suddenly sighed. "Look, just get that one picture and it'll all be over." The girl grunted. "I'll take the picture and send it to everyone, so they won't be rushing for their own photo of you two. How's that sound?" she asked.

The two gave it a bit of thought. "B-but… in front of… you…" Umi blushed.

"I don't think we can do that…" Eri muttered.

"Just do it."

A bit hesitatingly, Eri and Umi leaned in closer to each other. They slowed down their already-slow pace, extremely embarrassed by the fact that Nico was watching. Finally, their lips tou-

"…w-wait!" Nico exclaimed.

The two girls backed away from each other, their faces equally red.

Nico sighed, her face turning red at the thought of Umi and Eri possibly going further than 'just a kiss'. "I… I can't do it." Nico murmured. "T-the great Yazawa Nico… has some problems…"

"S-so…" Umi began, but remained silent then.

The raven-haired girl nodded to her and Eri. "That's right…"

Eri smiled.

Then, Nico opened the door. "Guys! They're here!"

They paled. "N-Nico-chan, how could you!?" Eri screamed.

"Sorry… but it's gotta stop, one way or another."

Umi gritted her teeth. "Then there's only one way…" she began. The other girls looked at her curiously, and just as the other members of µ's appeared into the room, Umi picked up Eri bridal-styled and-

"Why is she-"

_The bluenette jumped out the window with Eri in her arms, smashing the glasses to pieces._

* * *

**Schoolyard**

"They're somewhere here, I'm sure of it!" Honoka exclaimed, and all of them scattered around the schoolyard. For odd reasons, they did not check behind walls and just remained in the yard, searching around the huuuuuuge green fields.

Eri and Umi sighed in relief, hiding behind walls. "…that was dangerous, you know…" Eri muttered.

The bluenette laughed sheepishly. "S-sorry… I just had no other way…"

"You could've just run past them… they can't make you kiss me if we're not together, after all…" the blonde replied.

Umi shook her head. "Eri-chan… I want to be with you…" she said.

Both blushing, they looked around.

Nobody was around, at least, not close enough to hear or find them. (You'd think they would at least check behind building walls and such.)

"…n-no one is going to interrupt us…" Umi whispered.

"As long as we're quiet, that is…" Eri added.

They nodded.

Hoping that fate would be kind to them once, both girls leaned towards each other. Their hot breaths mixed, and their faces flushed redder as they felt their lover's breath. They were also starting to sweat, from the heat from hiding outside, but none of that had mattered for now.

"Umi-chan…" Eri whispered. "…I love y-"

"Found them!" Nozomi exclaimed.

"What the-"

As if some kind of ambush, Honoka and Rin jumped through some windows way behind them with their cameras prepared. The others were sane enough to simply run and arrive through feet to the scene.

"The school windows!" Eri shrieked, horrified.

Honoka grinned. "Doesn't matter! Kiss n-" she felt herself spin, and suddenly, Honoka was indeed spinning like a top. Umi grinned. "W-wawawawa, I'm spinniiiiing!"

As a final measure, Umi grabbed the nearby Kotori and pushed her onto Honoka. "Come on, Eri-chan!" she exclaimed.

"B-but the school windo-"

The bluenette took her lover's hands and pulled her randomly around school, hoping to get away from their insane friends.

* * *

**Girls' Toilet, Again**

They panted. "…l-last time, Rin found us…"

"Sshhh…" Umi muttered. She peeked out from the stall to see nobody there. "…they think I'm smart enough not to try the same place twice… but I can…" she said. Stepping out, she looked around for a while and waited for someone to ambush them.

Nothing came.

"O-oh, okay." Eri sighed. "…but the school's windows…"

Pouting, the bluenette suddenly grabbed Eri's shoulders. "Eri… what's more important to you…" she muttered. "The school windows, or… m-me…?"

She turned red. "A-ahh… u-uh… of course it's you…"

"…then… prove it…" Umi whispered.

"…s-sure…"

Unable to wait, Umi pushed Eri against the mirror and the two finally shared their desired passionate kiss. Their lips stuck to each other's, their faces painted red with steam, and their hands wrapping around each other's neck or waist tightly.

"M-mmnn… Eri…"

"Umi…"

It became longer, and more heated. Umi gently nipped on Eri's lips, making her squeak a bit, and she smiled. "You're cute… you're cute… you're so beautiful…"

"H-hearing you of all people say that…" Eri moaned a bit, before kissing back again. "…so happy…"

_clang_

Umi widened her eyes and stopped.

"H-huh…? What's wrong, Umi-chan…?"

The bluenette looked around. "…I thought I heard a noise…"

_clang clang_

Eri tensed up. "…o-our school has a haunted toilet!?"

Her lover shook her head. "N-no, no way, ghosts don't exist…"

Suddenly, the metal cover of the air vent above shook a bit. The two shrieked and stepped way back, staring up at the air vent entrance.

"…i-is that blood!?" Eri paled.

Blood slowly dripped down the air vent. Then, the cover broke and fell to the ground, both girls holding their breaths to hopefully not make any noise.

"…" Umi stared. _What's going to come…?_

And then, something fell out and grinned at them. "_Mooooorrreee…"_

"_K-kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_"

* * *

Honoka scratched her head. "…soooo… should we wake these two up and make them kiss or what?" Honoka asked.

Nozomi shook her head. "Naah, they're already peaceful enough. We've caused them enough trouble," she replied, chuckling.

"Especially the school windows!" Rin added.

Kotori nudged her. "Shush, Rin-chan."

Nico sighed. "Welp, I'm going now. This is incredibly stupid."

The others nodded and left. Soon enough, only Maki was left staring down at something other than Eri's and Umi's unconscious bodies, then slowly kicking the nearby broken camera. "…really?" she asked herself. "Nobody's going to ask why Hanayo-chan is lying in a pool of blood here?"


End file.
